


Valentine's Day

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: Alice is acting weird and Oz can't help but think Break knows exactly why.
Relationships: Alice/Oz Vessalius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's Day

Oz was confused,like extremely confused by what was happening before him. Alice seemed to be her usual clingy sadistic person, she was until Sharon butted in. Sharon, spoke with ease about the beauty of romance. And well,Break, kept trying to escape and he ended up on the floor, more than times than he could count. Oz, watched in amusement, how everyone seemed to be more affectionate? Lately. But, here he is now, with a shock look on his face as Alice. The Alice, who used to be known as B-rabbit, giving him a purple rose that matched her amethyst colored eyes. Her eyes were averted from him, as she bit her lip and tried to seem like she was light pink from across her adorable cheeks.

Ah, does she know what this rose means? And I don't really get why I got one to-

Time slowed down for Oz, as he realized today of all days was Valentine's Day! He hadn't noticed, due to the active work against chains coming to thier world. But, as he twirled the rose, in-between his fingers,thinking of a way to not get kicked or worse, by Alice, who had the courage to give him a rose. Oz, hummed in dismissal, as Alice looked at him, trying to see what would happen. Oz took the opportunity,to surprise her. Oz, grabbed Alice by her arm gently and pulled her to him, enclosing his arms around her waist.

W-what are you doing?! Sputtered Alice, trying to glare at her manservant, but her blushing cheeks gave her away.

Alice. Whispered Oz, as Alice tried to look up at him, she found her mouth meeting his, halfway as they slowly kissed for a few moments to treasure the feeling of being against each other. Oz, loosened his hold around her waist, as he used one hand to cradle her head, as he tried to pry her mouth open with a soft scrap of his teeth. A soft gasp, from Alice as she ran her delicate hand to his forearm, and squeezed it, making it clear that she wanted more. Oz, fulfilled her wish, as he let his other hand wonder to her under to shirt a bit, slowly teasing her stomach with soft touches. His tongue darted into her mouth, as it battled with her's for dominance.

Oh my~! It seems we're interrupting something quite entertaining, be,Emily-chan? Cooed a mocked tone, feigning innocence from the statement.

Oz, was long forgotten, as Alice coiled away from him,like he burnt her,glaring daggers at Break.

You bastard clown! How dare you interrupt my time, with my manservant! I'll kill you! Seethed Alice, looking absolutely guilty for getting caught in a hallway, making out with her manservant.

Don't forget to use protection, kiddies~! We don't want any more dumb little bunnies around Singsonged Break as he ran away from Alice as she chased after him,like he was an exotic meat products.

Oz sighed, watching Alice call Break many colorful nicknames as she could. Oz pouted, till he realized that the rose he held, was a bit smothered, due to him clinging to Alice like a life source. A light blush adorned his cheeks, smiling to himself, Oz walked to his room, so he could put his favorite flower,just like Alice, in the sun, so it can stay beautiful. Just like her.


End file.
